Leningrad
by HerbstSonate
Summary: Après 15 ans derrière les barreaux à Azkaban à cause de ses activités de Mangemort, Antonin Dolohov rentre enfin chez lui, dans sa ville natale... Leningrad. Ou plutôt Saint Petersbourg à nouveau. C'est qu'il a manqué pas mal de choses... Y compris sa vie de famille. Et c'est d'ailleurs sa grande soeur qui lui vient en aide. - OS.


_Hello !_  
Voici un OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre de mes rps. Il se pourrait donc que vous n'ayez pas toutes les références. N'hésitez pas à demander.

.

**Titre :** Leningrad.

**Personnages :** Antonin Dolohov (personnage principal). Puis Ludmila Dolohov (OC), Connor Wilkes (OC), Vassilissa Dolohov (OC), Eleonore Avery. Egalement cité, Magnus Wilkes, Amycus Carrow, etc. Bref, un univers de Mangemorts !

**Rating :** Boah, K.

**Résumé :** Après 15 ans derrière les barreaux à Azkaban à cause de ses activités de Mangemort, Antonin Dolohov rentre enfin chez lui, dans sa ville natale... Leningrad. Ou plutôt Saint Petersbourg à nouveau. C'est qu'il a manqué pas mal de choses... Y compris sa vie de famille. Et c'est d'ailleurs sa grande soeur qui lui vient en aide. - OS (basé sur un rp).

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Leningrad

.

L'avantage d'être né dans le grand nord, c'était qu'on développait une certaine résistance au froid et parfois même à l'humidité. C'était le cas d'Antonin Dolohov, né à Saint Pétersbourg… Ou plutôt Leningrad. Et pourtant, dans sa cellule au fin fond de la Mer du Nord, entouré de Détraqueurs qui le détenaient depuis maintenant presque 15 ans, le russe ne se faisait absolument pas à l'atmosphère des lieux. Ce n'était pas un froid naturel. Ici, tout était anxiogène et plus glaçant qu'un blizzard, plus glaçant qu'une eau sibérienne en plein hiver. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de température. Antonin avait le cœur encore plus glacé qu'auparavant. Les charmantes créatures qui lui servaient de geôlier ne laissaient aucun répit à l'homme, comme à n'importe quel autre détenu, d'ailleurs. Dès qu'il réussissait à se fermer suffisamment sur lui-même, elles revenaient pour une nouvelle ronde, afin de hanter ses pensées et de lui voler ses rares émotions positives. De temps en temps, sa mère et sa sœur étaient bien venues lui rendre visite. Svetlana, sa mère justement, lui avait glissé discrètement une petite croix orthodoxe à serrer s'il en avait besoin, au cas où il commençait à trop perdre pieds. Il avait posé sa joue sur son épaule, brièvement malgré son teint grisâtre évident, puis avait caché l'objet avant qu'un garde ne revienne. Dans ces moments, il avait montré à sa grande sœur beaucoup plus d'affection que dans toute leur vie. Antonin l'enlaçait souvent en passant les bras à travers les barreaux, du mieux qu'il pouvait, et ne voulait plus la lâcher. C'était si rare. Puis il s'énervait lorsqu'elles devaient partir, il insultait les Aurors plus que de raison, il frappait sur les barres de fer qui le retenaient, il hurlait à s'en casser la voix, jusqu'à ce que les Détraqueurs ne viennent le calmer en lui rappelant tous ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Là, il serrait sa toute petite croix jusqu'à parfois se tailler un peu la paume de la main. A force, il en avait une cicatrice qu'il garderait sûrement à vie. Une petite cicatrice qui laissait deviner la forme d'une croix, justement. Par chance, la plaie ne s'était jamais infectée car il ne saignait jamais beaucoup. A croire que son corps s'était figé, comme le temps en ces lieux.

Depuis quelques jours cependant, Antonin avait de l'espoir… Beaucoup d'espoir. Sa Marque des Ténèbres était redevenue noire depuis pas mal de semaines ou de mois, il ne savait plus trop. Toute notion de temps et d'espace avait tendance à disparaître des esprits les plus sains ou malsain, à Azkaban. La nuit était presque constance, tous les espaces y étaient restreints. Un enfer pour Antonin, habitué aux vastes espaces, autant aux espaces naturels grâce à son pays natal qu'aux luxueuses maisons où il avait grandi grâce à l'argent de sa famille. Il n'avait plus de repère. Mais sa Marque, depuis quelques jours, bougeaient souvent, comme si on l'appelait, comme si on le prévenait de quelque chose. Mais il était impossible que Voldemort ne l'appelle. Il savait son disciple en prison…. Vendu par Igor Karkaroff, son propre cousin, contre une liberté qu'il paierait de sa vie. Non, Voldemort préparait quelque chose de conséquent, de grandiose. Il semblait ne pas être le seul à sentir sa Marque le brûler de temps à autres. Il était rare pour les prisonniers d'avoir l'occasion de se parler, surtout ceux des étages de haute sécurité comme lui et les autres Mangemorts… Alors Antonin avait montré son avant-bras à celui en face de lui, qui avait alors seulement acquiescé vivement. Pas vraiment besoin de plus. Un long rire glaçant sortit alors d'entre les lèvres d'Antonin. N'importe qui, n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit en aurait eu un frisson d'effroi. Mais ici, tout le monde avait plus ou moins atteint le même niveau de folie que le russe. Personne ne s'en étonna, il était courant d'entendre des prisonniers se mettre à crier, à pleurer ou même à rire aux éclats. L'état psychologique du Mangemort ne s'était pas arrangé depuis qu'il était ici, bien au contraire. Et il fallait être à la fois fort et fou pour survivre à Azkaban. Il était les deux. Ses parents l'avaient élevé durement tout en étant aimant, mais finalement, cela lui servit bien. Il se souvenait des douches froides, des cours de langues avec ses précepteurs, du lit du camp sur lequel il dormait presque à même le sol de temps en temps, des réveils avant l'aube, des allers-retour en tee-shirt dans la neige carélienne, des entraînements sportifs militaires de son père. Rien ne l'avait brisé, au contraire. Il avait trouvé cela normal et important. Il aurait fait la même chose à ses enfants s'il avait été libre, ou plutôt à sa fille puisqu'il n'avait eu le temps d'en avoir qu'une seule : Vassilissa. Faute d'avoir pu l'élever, il se l'imaginait. Elle devait sûrement ressembler à sa mère, non ? Et peut-être à lui-même. D'après sa mère, elle avait ses yeux, elle grandissait vite et était jolie et bien éduquée. Vassilissa la très belle. Il se l'imaginait comme dans ces contes slaves qu'on lui avait lu quand il était petit pour apprendre l'ancien russe. Il s'imaginait qu'elle se trouverait un courageux et fort Ivan Tsarévitch. Pas trop vite quand même, ou le père qu'il était se verrait contraint de le faire assassiner, coincé à Azkaban ou pas. Dommage que son neveu ne grandisse pas à ses côtés… Il aurait pu faire son devoir et la protéger comme lui-même avait protéger sa sœur Ludmila à Poudlard pour que personne ne l'approche. A la place, Connor était élevé en Irlande, bien trop à l'irlandaise selon les Dolohov. Après tout, son beau-frère Magnus Wilkes avait été irlandais. Mais Antonin ne pouvait rien dire concernant les choix de vie de sa sœur… Il était enfermé, son mari était mort assassiné par des Aurors et elle en profitait pour prendre ses propres décisions. Même ses parents n'arrivaient plus à insister davantage.

Ce jour-là, alors que le froid de janvier martelait les prisonniers d'Azkaban et en faisait tomber quelques un comme des mouches, Antonin était impassible. Il profitait même d'un petit courant d'air venant d'une légère fissure dans son mur pour sentir l'odeur de l'iode marine plutôt que celle de la moisissure des lieux. Noël était passé, paraissait-il, selon le bruit qui courait entre les cellules. Le russe aurait préféré ne pas le savoir, car la visite matinale des Détraqueurs ne lui fit aucun cadeau. Ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers le vzvar que sa mère adorait préparer elle-même en cette période. Même leurs elfes n'avaient pas le plaisir de le faire. Eux se contentaient de faire les kozuli, ces petits pains d'épices en formes d'animaux qui lui avait un jour donné une crise de foie tellement il en avait mangé. Svetlana avait appris le nom des créatures magiques à ses enfants grâce à ces petits biscuits. Et la koutia alors ? Il se souvenait de cette fois-ci lorsque, étant tout petit, il s'était glissé dans les cuisines, avait échappé à la surveillance des elfes et avait usé de ses pouvoirs sans baguette pour s'emparer du bol en hauteur. Puis il en avait mangé la moitié en cachette avec ses doigts parce que les cuillères étaient trop près des elfes pour qu'il en prenne une. Il se souvenait ainsi de tout un tas de choses liées à ses fêtes de fin d'années passées en famille. Mais lorsque les Détraqueurs débarquèrent, il oublia tout à nouveau et se souvint de choses beaucoup moins joyeuses à la place, comme son départ de Russie et de Durmstrang lorsque son père avait été nommé ambassadeur à Londres, puis l'arrestation de ce dernier à cause de ses magouilles commerciales, la blessure qu'il avait infligé à Eleonore à cause d'un sort perdu, lorsqu'on lui avait pris Emmeline Avery, l'humiliation de sa sœur face aux révélations concernant Magnus Wilkes qui avait trompé sa femme avec une autre tout le long de son mariage jusqu'à en faire un autre enfant, et ainsi de suite… Il ne criait pas, cependant. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne pleurait même plus lorsque les créatures se montraient. A la place, il restait froid et impassible, le regard fou, un regard qui réclamait vengeance pour tellement de choses. Encore une année passée dans ce trou. Il ne savait même plus quelle année commençait. 1995 ? 1996 ? Ou 2000 peut-être ? Lorsque Ludmila lui rendait visite, elle apportait avec elle un peu de nouvelles fraîches et des dates. On était début janvier donc, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées à essayer de deviner la date, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au bout du couloir.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors soudainement la voix de Rabastan Lestrange, à quelques cellules de lui-même. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Les Aurors qui débarquent pour tout fouiller ? »

Antonin se leva alors et se dirigea vers les barreaux pour essayer de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas un bruit sourd habituel. Il y avait bien Tarquin McTavish qui tapait de temps en temps sa tête contre ses barreaux lors de ses crises soudaines de folie, mais c'était bien différent. Soudainement, la Marque des Ténèbres du slave se mit à s'agiter presque frénétiquement et il sentit l'atmosphère devenir moins lourde, comme si les Détraqueurs s'éloignaient. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin. Rien de bien nouveau. Mais le bruit qui suivit le fit beaucoup plus. Alors qu'Antonin se tenait le bras sous la douleur, une explosion retentit non loin de lui, arrachant tout un bout de façade… Dont le mur de sa cellule qui donnait sur l'extérieur. L'onde de choc le projeta contre les barreaux mais il se releva bien vite, bien que sonné. Le rire sonore de Bellatrix se fit entendre au loin, et très vite, il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il retrouva ses sens. Doucement, il se leva et s'approcha du bord. Lui-même éclata de rire, un rire discret mais dément. Voilà ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait. Il était bien de retour, à n'en pas douter. Les Détraqueurs s'éloignaient effectivement de la rive et laissaient les prisonniers concernés s'évader. Seule l'aile de haute sécurité était concernée, celle des Mangemorts. Sans attendre que les Aurors ne rappliquent tous, Antonin se laissa guider par son intuition et rassembla le peu de force qu'il avait et transplana. D'ordinaire, un sortilège Anti-Transplanage protégeait les lieux, mais ce n'était visiblement plus le cas pour eux. Il se sentait comme guidé par sa Marque. Et effectivement, il atterrit directement dans la cour intérieure d'une vaste demeure. Plusieurs personnes autour de lui en faisait de même. Il vit Bellatrix, les frères Lestrange, Travers et d'autres se matérialiser autour de lui. Où se trouvaient-il ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur les lieux lorsqu'il vit Lord Voldemort apparaître devant le groupe. Il les salua et les félicita d'avoir su tenir à Azkaban toutes ces années et leur promettait de redonner aux Mangemorts leur gloire d'antan. Pour le moment cependant, ils devaient se remettre de leur peine. On les amena alors se laver et les faire dormir un peu. Antonin comprit alors, grâce à un peu d'observation, qu'il se trouvait au Manoir Carrow, quelque part au milieu de l'Angleterre donc. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration quelque peu lugubre qui représentait bien cette famille. On lui attribua une douche et une chambre. Il s'attarda un peu sous l'eau puis s'effondra en travers du lit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à une literie digne de ce nom. Le russe eut enfin une nuit sans cauchemar, sans se réveiller. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas combien de temps il dormit, serrant sa petite croix dans sa main, encore et toujours, à défaut d'avoir une baguette magique.

Le lendemain, un elfe vint le réveiller pour lui dire que de la nourriture l'attendait en bas. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements qu'on lui attribua, un pantalon sombre, un haut de la même nuance, une longue robe de sorcier assez richement décorée et plutôt ample. Sur le coup, le brun se demanda même pourquoi elle était aussi large alors que l'étiquette indiquait la bonne taille. Un passage devant le miroir lui donna assez vite la réponse. Première fois en une quinzaine d'année qu'il revoyait son reflet. C'est qu'il avait perdu pas mal de poids. Azkaban n'était pas vraiment une promenade de santé et le Ministère de la Magie se fichait pas mal de bien nourrir ses prisonniers. Il était de nouveau propre, mais ses cheveux étaient en bataille et même grisonnants par endroit, son visage quelque peu émacié et son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée derrière sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Si les Aurors ne leur lançait pas de temps en temps des sorts pour rafraîchir tout ça, il aurait eu la même qu'un pope orthodoxe. Pareil pour ses cheveux, qui étaient plus longs que ses années pré-Azkaban, mais qui n'étaient pas non plus aussi longs que ceux de cet abruti de Lucius Malefoy, qu'il avait vaguement aperçu à son arrivée. Sa masse musculaire avait grandement diminué, lui qui, par le passé, pouvait bien se venter d'avoir une carrure assez athlétique. « Je ressemble l'un de ces sauvages du Caucase », songea-t-il amèrement. Il n'était bien évident pas raciste qu'envers les Nés-Moldus. Il méprisait beaucoup de monde. Ses yeux cependant n'avaient rien perdu de leur aura. Ils avaient la même couleur, toujours la même forme, cet air froid et intraitable qui le caractérisait si bien. Au moins, il avait toujours ça pour lui. Et encore, il était encore plus dérangé qu'avant sa peine, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Un coup de poing rapide dans le miroir, le brisant en mille morceaux, lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa force. Sa haine l'alimentait. Une fois en bas à nouveau, ne jetant presque aucun regard à ses compagnons d'infortune, il mangea rapidement et se dirigea vers le salon pour sortir un peu dehors et profiter de sa liberté fraîchement retrouvée. Il n'avait pas de baguette. Antonin ressentait comme un vide. Il se demandait aussi s'il n'était pas dans un rêve ou même un cauchemar. Être à Azkaban et rêver de liberté était un cauchemar pour lui, car il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il pensait tellement y finir ses jours que le retour à la réalité, dans sa cellule froide et sans vie lorsque venait le réveil, était bien plus douloureux que de ne jamais y penser. Et à ce moment précis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, le russe savait qu'il avait besoin de tout oublier, de se donner un peu de répit et avec un peu de malchance d'être anesthésié lorsqu'il se réveillerait de nouveau sur les dalles froides d'Azkaban. Il ne croyait pas encore en sa liberté. Et cela tombait bien, car sur le chemin, il trouva un cabinet en verre qui contenait des bouteilles d'alcool. Sans même se soucier de ses droits, il s'y dirigea, ouvrit la porte et s'empara de deux d'entres elles. Une bouteille de whisky et une de vodka. Parfait. Il commencerait par celle de son pays d'origine, ou plutôt de son ethnie car elle était polonaise. Ces foutus Carrow n'étaient même pas foutu d'avoir un minimum de goût. Son racisme le poussait à vouloir de la vodka russe, mais il s'en contenterait.

.

Ludmila dînait avec son fils en face d'elle lorsque leur elfe, une petite créature sympathique du nom d'Olia, vint les interrompre pour leur signaler qu'un homme du nom d'Amycus Carrow se trouvait dans le hall. Vivant seule et connaissant bien le type d'homme qu'était les Mangemort, la slave ne laissait personne en qui elle n'avait pas confiance dépassé les limites du vestibule. En tant que femme seule dans cet univers, étant une sang mêlée et pas du tout britannique qui plus est, elle se savait quelque peu vulnérable. Magnus Wilkes, son défunt mari, n'était plus là pour la protéger, comme lorsque son cousin Walden Macnair était venu s'en prendre à elle par exemple. Heureusement, la magie de rituelle slave était là pour la protéger elle et son fils. Il lui suffisait d'ensorceler des pierres runiques slaves et de les placer aux quatre coins de la l'endroit qu'elle voulait isoler. L'avantage de ses origines russes étaient que peu de britanniques pratiquaient ce genre de magie qui était propre à son ethnie. C'était un héritage précieux, que chaque famille slave cultivait à sa façon. Et en cet instant, Ludmila se félicita d'avoir appris à faire tout cela. Elle releva alors les yeux vers Connor, un air interrogatif au visage. Son fils haussa les épaules pour signaler que ce n'était pas de son fait. Il vit alors sa mère se lever et attraper son châle à fleurs typiquement slave pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

« - Dima, viens avec moi s'il te plaît, dit-elle à son fils. »

Connor se leva alors vivement, posant sa fourchette pour suivre sa mère. Elle était toujours rassurée par sa présence masculine, même s'il n'avait que seize ans, ou presque. Dima, c'était son surnom, diminutif de Dimitri. Les prénoms russes avaient tous des diminutifs, c'était dans leur culture. Et Ludmila aimait souvent appeler son fils par le diminutif de son deuxième prénom plutôt que par son prénom, choisi par son père. Dimitri, c'était le prénom de son père à elle, le grand-père maternel de Connor donc. Elle avait cédé au prénom « Connor » pour faire plaisir à Magnus, mais aussi parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle avait senti ne pas trop avoir le choix. Mais au moins, il avait en retour accepté de donner un deuxième prénom russe à son fils.

« - Bonjour, Carrow. Tu t'es perdu ? répliqua alors la femme une fois face à l'homme.

\- Si seulement, mais non, répondit-il sans même la saluer en retour. Ton frère est chez moi, viens le récupérer.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama alors Connor. Comment est-ce possible ? »

Ludmila fronça les sourcils et regarda son fils, les yeux écarquillés. Amycus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, leur jetant seulement un regard dédaigneux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être ici. Non seulement Voldemort l'avait mandaté pour cette tâche inintéressante, mais en plus de cela, il ne pouvait même pas profiter de la vue du corps de la russe, puisqu'elle se cachait avec son châle. Dommage, il aurait bien profité de l'ivresse d'Antonin Dolohov pour abuser de sa sœur. Mais il savait que cela aurait mis sa vie en danger. Il refoula alors ses pensées perverses en regardant l'elfe donner leurs capes d'hiver aux deux Dolohov, qui le suivirent ensuite dehors. Le Mangemort tendit alors son bras pour transplaner et termina devant le portail de sa demeure familiale.

« - Il est dans le parc, débrouillez-vous pour le trouver, j'ai d'autres personnes à prévenir ! asséna-t-il d'une voix désobligeante. Et quand il aura dessaoulé, dites-lui qu'il me doit une bouteille de whisky de grande cuvée. »

Ludmila leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda disparaître avec une pincée d'agacement. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ce rustre. Sa disparition la soulagea un peu, tandis qu'elle prenait le bras de son fils pour avancer dans le parc. Il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle, en pleine adolescence. Elle lui faisait confiance plus que tout au monde et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son petit Connor pour tout et rien. Et aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de trouver son frère, visiblement évadé de prison, possiblement ivre vu les dernières paroles d'Amycus Carrow, et probablement au fin fond des lieux pour profiter de sa liberté. Alors ils marchèrent quelques temps, tous les deux aux aguets afin de le repérer. Ce fut Connor qui le vit le premier, pour la première fois d'ailleurs.

« - Maman, là-bas je crois… dit-il alors à voix basse en lui montrant un homme au loin. »

Il avait raison. Ludmila posa ses yeux sur cet homme qui se dressait contre un muret, une bouteille à la main presque vide de son liquide ambré, le regard un peu perdu au loin vers quelques arbres. Il ne semblait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de penser. La blonde lâcha son fils et se dirigea rapidement vers lui, laissant tomber sa capuche pour révéler davantage son visage. En l'entendant arriver, Antonin releva les yeux vers elle et sourit en coin. Une fois près de lui, il l'enlaça avec un peu trop de force pour le bien de sa sœur, mais elle se laissa faire, fermant même un peu les yeux.

« - Surprise, Liouda, dit-t-il alors en russe. »

Ludmila soupira longuement et se détacha un peu de lui. Elle n'allait pas lui faire la morale maintenant quant au fait qu'il se soit évadé et qu'il ne risque maintenant bien pire que sa peine initiale. Elle savait que de toute façon, il considérait qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Et en plus de cela, son petit frère était bien trop têtu pour écouter une femme comme elle. La slave se contenta alors d'arranger un peu ses cheveux et de prendre doucement la bouteille de ses mains. Il maugréa quelques jurons dans leur langue natale, mais n'insista pas en voyant Connor arriver derrière sa mère. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien et retrouva son sourire en coin, tandis que son neveu restait impassible.

« - Alors voilà ton irlandais de fils, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien travaillé, ma Ludka. Il a l'air d'un brave gaillard, même s'il ressemble un peu trop à un foutu Wilkes à mon goût.

\- Tais-toi, ce n'est absolument pas le moment pour tes remarques ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en commençant à l'entraîner vers le portail. Connor, aide-moi s'il te plaît… »

Elle fut bien obligée de demander l'aide de son fils en voyant que son frère manqua de tomber dans l'herbe à cause de l'alcool. Elle abandonna la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à leur pied et soutint Antonin autant qu'elle put d'un côté, tandis que Connor en faisait de même à sa droite.

« - Où est Vassia ? Et Elenka ? demanda alors Antonin, le regard un peu lointain. »

Ludmila ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle regarda Connor encore une fois, en se mordant un peu la lèvre. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'énerver maintenant en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs ou de le pousser à bout alors qu'il était ivre. Pas tant qu'ils seraient tous rentrés. Une fois les limites du domaine dépassées, elle lui indiqua qu'elle allait transplaner. Ils atterrirent derrière chez eux, là où Amycus était venu les chercher, une maison beaucoup plus petite que les autres demeures Dolohov, mais cela convenait bien à la russe et son fils. Ils étaient tranquilles et non loin des grands-parents de Connor, perdus au sud de l'Irlande. C'était un petit cottage avec une vue sur les collines verdoyantes de la côté de Galway, ayant des moutons pour seuls voisins. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il fallait absolument emmener Antonin loin de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, très loin d'ici. Et Ludmila pensa très vite à la demeure familiale à l'extérieur de Saint-Pétersbourg. Elle ne pouvait pas assumer seule son frère en cavale, et surtout, il y serait plus en sécurité. Pour sûr, le Ministère ne cesserait de le traquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

« - Courage, Connor… On l'amène à Peters' via la cheminée avant que quelqu'un ne découvre qu'il est ici… »

Connor acquiesça et aida sa mère à traîner plus ou moins son oncle, tout en l'observant. Il était loin de l'image qu'on lui avait donné de lui. Visiblement, Azkaban n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. On avait sous-estimé l'aura démente de ses yeux, aussi, lorsqu'on lui avait décrit le caractère de son oncle. S'il avait été en état, Antonin aurait peut-être été d'humeur à commettre un massacre. Mais pour le moment, il était si ivre qu'il tenait à peine debout. L'odeur acre d'alcool vint chatouiller désagréablement les narines du russo-irlandais, mais il n'en dit rien. De même qu'il n'avait rien dit pour la remarque acerbe concernant son propre père. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui en tenir rigueur, et de toute façon, Connor n'était lui-même pas un grand fan de son paternel à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Mais il restait son défunt père. Et pour le moment, il se concentrait sur sa tâche, à savoir ne pas lâcher Antonin pour qu'il ne finisse pas au sol en entraînant sa mère dans sa chute. Une fois à l'intérieur, il dût le soutenir seul pendant que sa mère préparait la cheminée. Visiblement, ils finiraient leur dîner plus tard… Olia avait débarrassé leurs assiettes et nettoyé toute la table. Là, elle obéissait aux ordres de sa maîtresse, qui lui demandait de préparer rapidement une malle pour Connor et elle-même. Ludmila alluma alors un feu verdâtre dans la cheminée. Connor s'y avança avec Antonin qui se tint alors au mur, toujours l'esprit ailleurs. Puis la maîtresse des lieux lança une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette pour les faire disparaître. Ils réapparurent au salon de la demeure ancestrale des Dolohov, à la périphérie de Saint-Pétersbourg, ville des Tsars de Russie. Cette belle et grande demeure, digne des plus beaux manoirs britanniques où avaient grandis Ludmila et Antonin avec leurs parents, avant que leur vie ne bascule en déménageant à Londres. Et cela remonta des souvenirs à Antonin. Il savait que maintenant il ne rêvait pas, et voir son ancien salon lui arracha presque un sanglot. Il réussit à l'enfouir bien au fond de sa gorge mais ne put empêcher quelques larmes de monter à ses yeux. Il s'avança alors prudemment, poussant Connor sur le côté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait marcher seul. Le Mangemort alla jusqu'au fauteuil pour appuyer ses deux mains sur le dossier et s'imprégner un peu des lieux. Il inspira longuement cet air russe. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur sa terre natale. Il se sentait comme un peu revigoré… Mais ce fut de bien courte durée. Ses émotions le secouèrent tellement qu'il se pencha sur le côté et vomis un peu d'alcool et de bile sur le tapis. Connor grimaça et se frappa le front, mais fort heureusement, sa mère arriva très vite derrière lui. Ludmila souffla longuement en le voyant faire.

« - Anton… Quelle idée de boire autant après 15 ans d'abstinence, aussi… maugréa-t-elle en le redressant et le forçant à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. »

Ludmila appela l'elfe qui se chargea de nettoyer le sol et le tapis d'un claquement de doigts, tandis qu'elle-même lançait un sort au visage de son frère pour en faire tout autant. La tête d'Antonin lui tournait impitoyablement mais il regarda sa sœur et prit de nouveau la parole. Il avait bien repéré les décorations de Noël qui parsemaient la pièce. Il y avait des photos au-dessus de la cheminée, mais lorsqu'il tenta de se lever pour aller les voir, il retomba lourdement sur son siège, comme vissé à celui-ci. Ludmila vint alors face à lui et se baissa devant lui, prenant sa main pour le rassurer un peu et tenter de le calmer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vomisse à nouveau.

« - Aurais-tu des kozuli ? C'était Noël… Je le vois… murmura-t-il alors avec un large sourire, l'air toujours aussi dément. »

Ludmila acquiesça avec un petit sourire et se redressa. Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour son frère et le laisser seul quelques petites minutes avec son fils.

« - Oui… Je vais t'en chercher. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Connor, reste avec lui, s'il te plaît. »

Antonin acquiesça en regardant sa sœur, puis la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce. Il dirigea alors son regard vers son neveu, qui prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils en face de lui. Connor encaissa son regard glaçant. Il lui en fallait plus pour être impressionné et il avait d'ailleurs hérité de l'impassibilité légendaire des Dolohov. Il le regarda alors en retour d'un air neutre et froid, croisant les jambes et appuyant ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs.

« - Tu parles russe, j'espère ? répliqua alors Antonin, d'une voix visiblement emplie d'ivresse.

\- Bien sûr, répondit calmement le concerné dans la dite-langue.

\- Encore heureux. Déjà que tu ne portes pas notre nom. Quoique, tant mieux, tu n'en es pas encore digne à mes yeux, tu es bien trop un Wilkes ! »

Encore une fois, Connor encaissa, non sans soutenir son regard. Le jeune homme replaça en arrière ses cheveux dans des gestes nonchalant, mais il en fut blessé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il portait le nom de son père, mais c'était auprès de sa mère qu'il avait grandi. Certes, il voyait souvent sa grand-mère Maxine qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, mais il ne se reconnaissait pas dans le comportement de son foutu demi-frère, dont l'existence devait sûrement échapper à son oncle. Il avait le caractère d'un Dolohov bien plus que celui d'un Wilkes. Il ne s'énervait que rarement comme son père, il pratiquait majoritairement de la magie de rituelle lorsqu'il en avait le choix, il parlait un russe presque impeccable, il était un grand passionné de littérature sorcière slave et il avait vivement demandé à sa mère de l'inscrire à Durmstrang, sans succès. Il avait voulu fuir Maithias, justement, son demi-frère. Mais Ludmila n'avait pas voulu retourner vivre en Russie et elle voulait son fils auprès d'elle. Mais Connor ne se laissa pas abattre et répondit à Antonin, dans un russe effectivement parfait, qui respectait à la fois les déclinaisons de chaque mot et le parfait et très snob accent de Saint-Pétersbourg :

« - Je ne porte que le nom des Wilkes. J'ai été élevée par ma mère, je suis bien plus un Dolohov qu'il n'y paraît, répliqua-t-il alors sur un ton calme et poli.

\- Mais je suppose que tu parles gaélique, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ton foutu père, ce traître. Tu as ses tâches de rousseurs et son visage. Tu as ses cheveux clairs et son style à la britannique.

\- J'ai les yeux des Dolohov. J'ai le caractère de ma mère, continua posément Connor.

\- Je dois bien admettre que Magnus se serait déjà énervé s'il avait été à ta place… Lui et son manque de sang-froid... »

Ludmila revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là, en compagnie de l'elfe. Olia portait un bol de bortsch bien chaud et deux chopes de kvass qu'elle posa respectivement devant Antonin puis Connor. Lui aussi avait le droit à sa boisson russe qui le réchaufferait d'avoir passé son temps dehors, avec ce froid de janvier mordant, alors qu'il ramassait son oncle ivre. C'était une boisson fermentée très peu alcoolisée qui aidait beaucoup de russes à supporter le froid ou même à décuver. Ludmila, elle, portait une assiette de kozuli, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle prit place auprès de son frère. Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda Antonin tandis qu'elle lui tendait l'un des biscuits de pain d'épice.

« - Pourquoi tu parles de Magnus ? Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment, Anton. Tiens, mange et arrête d'importuner mon fils, répliqua à nouveau Ludmila, d'un ton ferme. »

Antonin lui jeta un regard noir et se saisit maladroitement de la sucrerie. Il était toujours ivre, malgré que cela ne soit quelque peu descendu depuis qu'il avait vomi. Manger lui ferait sûrement du bien, mais à vrai dire, il avait encore envie de boire. Alors il regarda Olia lui tendre la choppe de kvass avec un regard dédaigneux. Il poussa alors vivement la choppe, l'envoyant valser au sol un peu plus loin.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ta sale elfe de merde me tend une boisson pour gamin ? Je veux de la vodka. Dis-lui de me ramener de la vodka bien russe. Si elle me ramène de la polak, je l'étrangle.

\- Non. C'est soit ça, soit de l'eau. Estime-toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas boire un foutu café salé, Anton.

\- OLIA ! Ramène-moi de la vodka ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement en se levant. Mais en voyant que l'elfe ne réagissait pas, puisqu'il n'était pas son maître, il hurla davantage. La créature se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même et évita son regard, terrifiée. « Tu comprends ? V-O-D-K-A ! Foutue elfe ! Michka était plus efficace ! D'ailleurs où est Michka ? OLIA, RAMENE MOI DE LA VODKA !

\- NE PARLE PAS COMME CA A OLIA, ANTONIN ! TU NE FERAS PAS LA LOI ALORS QUE TU REDEBARQUES APRES QUINZE ANS DE PRISON EN TANT QUE FUGITIF. Elle est mon elfe et elle m'aide depuis que Connor est tout petit. Respecte-la ou alors je m'en vais ! C'est compris ?! »

Sous la colère, Ludmila se leva et fit face à son frère qui en avait fait de même. Son aura magique était terrifiante. Azkaban l'avait réellement rendu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était originellement. Simplement parce que ses désirs n'étaient pas assouvis, il avait envie de tout casser dans cette pièce qu'il avait pourtant retrouvé avec joie. Mais il n'avait même plus de baguette. A la place, il se saisit des deux bras de sa sœur et les serra un peu. Elle grimaça mais ne bougea nullement. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus impressionnée par son frère. Certes, Antonin l'avait toujours traité comme une femme russe pouvait l'être, l'asservissant un peu, comme si elle était son inférieure… Mais elle restait sa grande sœur. Elle accomplissait son devoir volontiers mais elle avait toujours su comment le modérer. Azkaban l'avait changé mais elle savait qu'il était toujours le même au fond, sa folie ressortait seulement un peu plus qu'auparavant. Et vivre toutes ses années sans homme à ses côtés, sans l'autorité immédiate de ses parents à proximité, avait un peu endurci et libéré Ludmila. Elle était une femme beaucoup plus forte qu'à ses vingt ans. Mais pour Connor, il était hors de question qu'Antonin ne touche à sa mère, oncle ou pas. Il se leva alors vivement de sa place et poussa le Mangemort, le détachant ainsi de sa mère et le faisant retomber assis sur le canapé. L'irlandais se planta alors devant sa mère, bras croisés, défiant du regard son oncle. Puis il lui indiqua le plateau de kozuli que sa mère avait posé à côté de lui.

« - Mon cher oncle, vous devriez manger un morceau. Peut-être qu'ensuite, vous… commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par une voix féminine.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? »

La voix s'était encore et toujours exprimée dans la langue de Pouchkine. Connor n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître la voix… Elle appartenait à sa cousine avec qui il avait aussi grandi, Vassilissa. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… Lui qui la pensait endormie, c'était raté. Mais en jetant un bref regard vers elle, il comprit que le bruit et les cris d'Antonin l'avait réveillée. Antonin, son père. Connor savait qu'elle le reconnaîtrait directement. Chez les sorciers, les liens étaient toujours plus forts entre les personnes du même sang. Et en plus de cela, Antonin avait réclamé sa présence dès qu'il avait vu Ludmila et lui-même.

Antonin, alors qu'il était sur le point de se relever pour répliquer face à son neveu, se figea en entendant la nouvelle voix. Elle lui vrilla les tympans, elle le transperça. Lui non plus n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour la reconnaître, mais pour une raison tout autre. Elle était la chair de sa chair. Il le sentit au fond de lui avant même de poser un regard sur elle… C'était sa fille, Vassilissa, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir serrer contre lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu la voir grandir. Le russe avait beau être un être dépourvu de sensibilité pour beaucoup de chose, il avait un attachement profond pour sa famille. Il avait sincèrement aimé Eleonore, la mère de son enfant. Eleonore l'avait trahi en divorçant et en allant en épouser un autre pendant sa peine de prison, mais il portait toujours dans son cœur cette enfant qu'ils avaient conçue ensemble, durant leurs courtes années de mariage. Et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin revoir le fruit de leur amour, ou plutôt de son amour. Il était maintenant persuadé qu'Eleonore ne l'avait jamais aimé. Alors il se leva vivement, posa enfin un regard sur elle et s'avança vers Vassilissa, qui le regardait avec autant d'insistance. Elle aussi avait compris à qui elle avait à faire. Pourtant, elle resta de marbre, bien qu'impressionnée, montrant beaucoup moins d'émotions que son père lui-même. Antonin sortait à peine d'Azkaban, il était ivre et il revoyait sa fille unique après quinze ans de séparation, celle qu'il avait portée dans ses bras dès ses premières minutes de vie… Bien évidemment qu'il était beaucoup plus émotif que Vassilissa et il le comprenait.

« - Je… Vassia…Vassilissa, c'est toi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Son visage tâchait de rester impassible, mais c'était bien difficile. Enfin, elle voyait son père. On lui avait tant parler de lui et voilà qu'il tendait ses mains vers elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Sous l'effet de la panique, elle lança un bref regard vers sa tante Ludmila, qui l'incita du regard à agir. Vassilissa posa alors ses deux mains dans celles de son père. Ce dernier les serra un peu. La jeune fille sentit sa force mais cela la rassura, tandis qu'elle le laissa la rapprocher de lui. Alors Antonin enlaça sa fille, sans un mot. Il posa une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, toujours sans un mot. Le Mangemort eut alors un peu honte de sentir l'alcool pour sa première rencontre avec l'adolescente, mais il n'avait pas le choix et ne voulait pas reporter ce moment à plus tard. Il se rendit alors compte de tout ce qu'il avait manqué en allant en prison. Sa fille avait grandi pour devenir une belle jeune femme, sa sœur était devenue indépendante, la Russie avait retrouvé son honneur avec la disparition de l'URSS, les sorciers avaient de nouveau beaucoup de pouvoir sur le gouvernement russe moldu… Même sa ville avait changé de nom et s'appelait à nouveau Saint-Pétersbourg. Lorsque le souvenir d'Eleonore venant lui annoncer le divorce lui revint en tête, il serra davantage sa fille contre lui. Dieu qu'il avait eu raison de l'enlever à sa mère. Il n'osait même pas imaginer sa fille ayant été élevée par Miles Avery, le mari actuel de son ex-femme. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

Après quelques secondes, Antonin se détacha d'elle, l'air quelque peu ému. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il était certes heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa fille et même sa sœur et son neveu, quoiqu'il leur ait dit… Mais à cause de cela, il n'avait maintenant envie que d'une seule chose… Retrouver Eleonore. Il était en train de regarder Vassilissa dans les yeux…. Ses yeux étaient un parfait mélange entre les siens, bleus, et ceux de son ex-femme, verts. Elle était aussi brune que lui et avait plus ou moins son visage, mais des détails par-ci et par-là lui faisait également penser à Eleonore. Sa fille semblait aussi délicate que la française, aussi frêle et avec cet air faussement fragile. Il sentait bien que la jeune fille était d'une force et d'un caractère brut, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Antonin avait tant l'habitude qu'il savait lire dans ses yeux. Alors il sortit sa petite croix orthodoxe de sa poche, la mit dans les mains de sa fille puis tourna vivement les talons avant de changer d'avis. Il ne voulait plus de cet objet qui l'aidait à garder son calme. Non, il voulait exploser. Il voulait s'en prendre à Eleonore. Il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il était de retour et qu'elle lui appartiendrait corps et âme pour toujours. Il avait décidé d'aller la kidnapper pour la ramener ici, en ces lieux, en Russie, à ses côtés… Là où était sa vraie place. Sa place était auprès de sa fille et de son vrai mari, lui-même. Au diable ce divorce qu'il n'avait pas choisi !

« - Antonin ? interpella Ludmila, interrogative. Antonin ! »

Il ne répondit pas et alla jusqu'à la cheminée. L'alcool faisait toujours grand effet sur lui mais serrer sa fille dans ses bras lui avait comme donné une vive énergie, une adrénaline incroyable. Il s'empara alors vite d'une poignée de poudre et disparut jusqu'à chez Ludmila de nouveau, sans qu'elle ne l'entende car il se contenta de murmurer le nom des lieux. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'introduire par effraction chez les Avery… Et il savait comment faire : passer par plusieurs cheminées jusqu'à en atteindre une avec l'autorisation d'aller chez eux. Enfin, il reverrait Eleonore. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il arriva chez sa sœur, il alla directement chez Maxine et Duncan Wilkes, les parents de Magnus, puis chez les Macnair, une famille parente, puis enfin, chez les Avery, leurs amis de longue date… Il se doutait qu'Emmeline et Eleonore seraient toujours amies. Emmeline était devenue une Macnair. En plus, sa première femme était la demi-sœur de cet idiot de Miles Avery. Si idiot qu'Antonin eût réussi à venir chez lui aussi facilement.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, les enfants Avery étaient presque tous au lit, ou bien dans leur chambre. Miles était au travail, bien sûr. En tant que Médicomage et chef d'un service, il ne comptait plus ses gardes de nuit. Quelle ironie lorsqu'on savait qu'il était un ancien Mangemort qui avait échappé aux vagues d'arrestations. Cela ne put qu'arranger Antonin de savoir qu'il travaillait toujours. Il arriva au salon, désert. Il se dirigea alors vers le hall d'entrée, dans l'espoir de monter vers les chambres pour la trouver. Le russe se fichait bien de tomber nez à nez avec Miles. Il ne pensait même plus au fait qu'il n'ait plus de baguette. Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre les escaliers, il la vit. Antonin posa ses yeux vers Eleonore, qui était dos à lui et tendait ses bras à un petit garçon brun, à la peau beaucoup plus mate que la sienne et aux yeux verts. Le portrait craché d'un parfait petit Avery.

« - Viens dire bonne nuit à maman, Emerys, je vais travailler ! Et tu écoutes bien l'elfe, d'accord ? Ne te couche pas à 2h du matin comme la dernière fois, je le saurais ! »

Antonin crut perdre toute raison. Ses yeux tournèrent au bleu foncé et il serra les poings à en blanchir ses jointures. Il vit le jeune garçon, pas beaucoup plus jeune que sa fille Vassilissa, enlacer sa mère et lui répondre avec un air malicieux et un léger « oui, oui, promis ! ». Une colère sourde le saisit, mais aussi une vive douleur. Voir un mini Avery avec Eleonore pour mère était bien trop à supporter pour lui. Il avait mal, bien plus mal que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Il avait bien trop d'amour pour Eleonore, encore et toujours malgré qu'il n'ait tenté de s'en détacher à Azkaban, mais les Détraqueurs lui avait constamment rappeler la douleur qu'imposait ce sentiment. Alors il ne put se retenir, toujours également entraîné par l'ivresse qui n'arrangeait rien à son cas, et se précipita vers le duo. Poussant violemment le dit Emerys Avery au sol un peu plus loin, il tourna Eleonore vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard plein de douleur, de folie et de colère. Il avait envie de la tuer, de tuer son foutu môme également. Et ensuite il irait tuer toute sa famille. Non, non, il voulait la reprendre avec lui. Alors il se contenterait de tuer ses enfants. Elle en avait trois, c'est ça ? Peu lui importait. Il en tuerait dix si nécéssaire. Le plaisir de la tuerie lui manquait tant, alors s'il pouvait lié l'utile à l'agréable, il ne cracherait pas dessus. S'emparant vivement de la baguette d'Eleonore sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il approcha ensuite son visage du sien et la colla contre lui pour la sentir comme il le voulait.

« - Surprise, Elenka. »

* * *

.

FIN.

.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous laisse choisir votre fin, sachant qu'elle est ouverte... Libre court à votre imagination, même si personnellement je sais déjà ce qu'il se passe en vérité. Sachez seulement qu'elle n'a plus de baguette, certes, mais qu'il est ivre et impulsif ? Elle a aussi un fils présent qui pourrait faire de la magie. Ou Miles pourrait revenir à l'improviste... Ou un autre de ses enfants... Ou il pourrait réussir aussi ? Bref, choisissez.

Et спасибо d'avoir lu mon OS !

\- D.


End file.
